Happy Ending
by Wings of Corrugated Irony
Summary: NB: My first fic of this nature and it's terrible. It's a reminder to myself at what not to do. Harry and Draco's story in four moments of time. Through all the trials, their feelings can never change. Songfic: Happy Ending - MIKA. SLASH, HPDM, DMHP.


Title - Happy Ending

Summary - Harry and Draco's story in four moments of time. Songfic: Happy Ending - MIKA (chorus lyrics only). SLASH, HPDM, DMHP.

Warnings - SLASH, boy-boy, etc. (only kissing, implied sex), non-linear story line, probably cliches, large amounts of fluff, possibly light angst...

Rating - M

Approx. Lyric to Story Word Ratio (nerdy, yes?) - 1:60

This took me altogether too long to write. It was my first Drarry idea and has haunted me for nearly two years. It's sad, I know. If you don't know the song I strongly recommend that you listen to it, it's a beautiful piece.

NB: The first three scenes aren't canon, but the last scene follows on from the epilogue in Deathly Hallows.

* * *

**_This is the way you left me,_**

**_I'm not pretending._**

**_No hope, no love, no glory._**

**_No happy ending._**

**_This is the way that we love,_**

**_Like it's forever._**

**_We live the rest of our lives,_**

**_But not together._**

* * *

**One month before the Final Battle, The Room of Requirement**

_This is the way you left me,_

_I'm not pretending._

"We can't keep doing this Harry," Draco said softly from where his head rested against Harry's shoulder. Harry opened his mouth as if to reply, but seemed to think better of it. His eyebrows furrowed as he slipped his arm from its possessive hold on the blonde's waist. Draco quickly lifted his head from Harry's shoulder.

"Of course we can't Dra-... Malfoy." Harry replied stonily when Draco didn't meet his gaze. Draco flinched, tensing up.

"Harry? You... You agree with me?" He had expected at least some resistance, if not a full blown duel.

"Sure Malfoy." Harry's voice was dead, toneless. "What with all the politics, your parents, my friends... The fact you'll probably have to kill me at some point. It never would have worked. What ever were we thinking?" Harry's final sentence screamed with a biting sarcasm as his eyes blazed. Draco's face hardened immediately.

"Well, I'm sure I don't know any more," he spat, "For a moment there I thought I loved you." He didn't quite manage to keep the hurt out of his voice. Harry bit his lip and dropped his gaze, repentant.

"I will always love you." Harry promised softly.

"What?" Draco murmured, finally meeting Harry's eye. The brunet smiled sadly.

"I love you and I don't want you to get hurt by all this. All of this madness." His face twisted in pain. "But I can't force you to do anything, however much I want to protect you. You're... free."

When Draco only blinked in response, Harry leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Good-bye Draco," he whispered before rising and leaving the Room. Draco left a few minutes later, returning straight to his dormitory. He immediately replied to his Father's request, a request to join him. Draco's reply was a simple 'Yes'. That night he cried himself to sleep for the first time in months.

* * *

**The Final Battle, The Quiddich Pitch**

_No hope, no love, no glory,_

_No happy ending._

The duel had been expected since it became official that Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater. It was a certainty, just like the battle that would take place between Voldemort and Harry Potter. Two nemeses for the Boy-Who-Lived to defeat.

The irony that the face-off between the school-yard enemies was occurring on the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch where countless aerial battles had been fought between the two was lost on no one. Least of all two who dueled. _Especially_ not the two who dueled.

They advanced towards each other in a disturbing repeat of their second year, yet more had changed between the two than any would ever imagine. All who watched believed that Draco would die. Defeating him was just another battle for Harry to win, just a way to weaken Potter for the Dark Lord.

They bowed gracefully to each other, saluting with their wands, before exchanging a few quiet words that others assumed were hate-filled.

"I still love you."

"I hoped you would."

"I'll still love you tomorrow..."

"Likewise."

They spun away from each other before taking their respective battle stances.

A moment, silent.

Harry cast the first spell, wordless, while Draco responded with lightening speed. It was surprisingly beautiful to watch, a stunning combination of dance and fireworks. Draco faltered, his wand zoomed to Harry's open hand. The defeated Slytherin lifted his chin aristocratically as the other approached.

"Kill me," the blonde requested clearly, for the audience. Harry shook his head and Draco relaxed slightly. He started when Harry grabbed his elbow and whispered a spell that bound both his wrists in a pair handcuffs. Draco dropped his head to hide his smirk.

"Kinky, Potter." Harry later claimed his resulting blush was a flush of rage. He then held up a gold ring.

"Portkey," he explained.

"You've got to be kidding," Draco muttered. Harry smiled wryly.

"So, do you accept?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Not really, no."

"Hm... Well then. Holy matrimony it shall be."

"I just knew you would accept." Harry replied quietly, resisting the sudden urge to fling himself, weeping, into Draco's arms. He slipped the band onto Draco's pale ring-finger.

Just as Draco vanished the Dark Lord himself appeared, sweeping through the surrounding crowd, fog swirling around his feet.

"Drama queen," Harry muttered bitterly, "Never gives up, idiot." He soon flew into another desperate, vicious and spectacular duel.

* * *

**Six months before the Final Battle, Unknown, yet private, location in Hogwarts Castle**

_This is the way that we love,_

_Like it's forever..._

Harry felt the air rushed out of his lungs as his back collided with a very solid stone wall. It would leave bruises, but he didn't waste time contemplating that. Draco's mouth latched onto his hungrily as his fingers dug cruelly into his upper arms. He could never imagined that pain could be so good. He responded with ferocity, his arms sweeping up Draco's back to tangle in the perfect blonde hair. Draco clutched harder and Harry twisted the hair knotted in his fingers causing them to moan in exact synchrony.

"You seem excited," Harry commented between kisses and gasps. Draco chucked, his mouth suddenly beside the brunet's right ear. He licked and sucked and nipped until Harry gave a throaty moan.

"I've made a decision," he whispered teasingly. Harry's glazed eyes flashed.

"You have?" he asked, still panting.

"Not about the Dark Lord," Draco murmured tightly, not missing how Harry's face hardened. "Something else."

"Oh?" Harry was still stony-faced, Draco grinned. That would have to change.

"I _want _you," he growled, staring deep into those intoxicating, emerald eyes, looking for comprehension. He found it quickly.

Harry sucked in a breath. It hadn't come to this yet because between the two of them finding time was nearly impossible. When it came down to doing the right thing he probably shouldn't, opposite side of the war and so on. But he had a feeling he couldn't deny Draco, or himself for that matter, especially now. They both needed it. He crushed Draco close, invading his mouth and quickly beginning the derobing process, fumbling with whatever held the Slytherin's robes together before shoving them off roughly. He felt Draco grin against his mouth as he returned the favour. Harry immediately began working on the buttons of the blonde's crisp, white shirt, determinedly marking the pale neck as he did so.

When the buttons became irrelevant Harry pulled back, pushing the shirt of Draco's shoulders to reveal the rest of his torso. Draco had the delicious urge to shudder when Harry examined his body slowly and thoroughly. He did when a single finger travelled lightly from the hollow of his collarbones to the top of his jeans, below his belly button. He lunged forward with a hiss, grabbing Harry's collar firmly with both hands. Harry's swollen lips formed a small 'O' in his surprise, Draco smirked and pecked him on the mouth quickly before pulling hard on his shirt, popping off all the buttons.

He resisted the urge to pull off the shirt completely as Harry was still pressed against a rough, stone wall and Draco believed that his back had been abused quite enough. They needed something softer than a wall. Draco pulled away completely and Harry whined, sagging against the stone, as the blonde rummaged through his book bag pulling out a book and some parchment, Transfiguring them into a thick mattress and blanket. Harry offered him a predatory smile before pushing Draco backwards onto the mattress. Draco smirked, accepting for the moment, contenting himself with pushing off Harry's shirt before biting his shoulder hard enough to make to leave definite mark.

As Harry's muscles slackened with pleasure, Draco managed to execute a tricky maneuver that resulted with him on top. To Draco's surprise, Harry began to smirk.

"What, Potter?" he whispered, licking the shell of the brunet's ear.

"Oh... Well, it's just so _typical _of you to always try to beat me," he explained nonchalantly. "Perhaps I will let you win, just once." The blonde began to grin evilly.

"Poor Harry, making excuses to himself," He gently grabbed the other boys wrists, leaning closer towards his face. "I think you just want the lovely Draco Malfoy to dominate you, hm?"

"If that make _you _feel better, baby, then gladly." He smiled sweetly.

"Baby? You'll pay for that..." Draco growled and Harry chuckled.

"I'd better."

(an undisclosed number of minutes later)

"Love you, Draco," Harry muttered sleepily in his post-coital haze, nuzzling into Draco's pale neck.He stiffened slightly in shock. Harry had never said that before... The brunet shifted to stare at him, his eyes venerable. "Draco?" he whispered, preparing to be shoved away with a look of disgust or worse, indifference. Draco frowned, hyper aware of everything that stood between them. He wanted to give Harry everything, but he couldn't. He felt like he was drowning in his guilt. He pushed it all away, because right now he would give him everything he could. He pressed a loving lips to those lips, smiling at those confused eyes.

"I love you, too. Always."

* * *

**20 years and two months after the Final Battle, Platform 9¾**

_We live the rest of our lives,_

_But not together._

His hand fell to his side as the Hogwarts Express disappeared into the swirling fog and mist. He glanced in the opposite direction when he felt someone's gaze on him, Malfoy. The austere man cocked his head, Harry gave a small nod and smiled, they could still communicate wordlessly after all this time...

"Harry?" Ginny's voice sounded at his shoulder. He turned to her, his loving husband expression slipping into place.

"Yeah, Gin?" he asked, slipping a casual arm around her waist.

"I'm going to go shopping with Freya, okay?" Harry nodded, smiling sweetly at her. "I'll see you in a few hours!" She walked away briskly, not turning back, and soon was swallowed by the portal to King's Cross.

"Potter," The whispered word combined with the warm breath on his ear made him want to shiver.

"Draco," he replied evenly, not turning just to annoy him. Sure enough, a strong hand gripped his shoulder and forcefully spun him to face it's owner.

"I miss... I missed you," Draco murmured with piecing eyes that were surely designed specifically to sear Harry's soul.

"I miss you every day," Harry replied firmly, watching the tension fall from Draco's shoulders.

"Thank you," he whispered. Harry just smiled.

"Which also means I still love you in a way that I could never feel for Ginny,"

"Love you too, Potter," Draco smirked with a confidence that his teenaged self hadn't possessed, "I care as little for Daphne as she does for her numerous lovers."

"I'm assuming you have one of _those _arrangements then," Harry said, referring to the Pureblood tradition of political marriages where both parties had their own affairs, but only after producing the necessary Pureblood child.

"Of course, one that I don't exploit in the slightest," He flicked his eyes up and down Harry's body in a way the belied casualness and invoked lust. "For you, of course, I could be liable to persuasion."

"We both know you need no persuasion when it comes to me," Harry whispered, leaning closer to Draco until their chests brushed.

"I... I suppose," Draco stammered uncharacteristically, "But I think your attempts at persuasion could be quite enjoyable for us both."

"Cheeky," Harry noted, before pressing a kiss to Draco's lips.

"Hmmm... Exactly," Draco looped his hands around the back of Harry's neck and pulled him in for a deeper kiss, wondering when his Gryffindor guilt complex would kick in. Harry paused not a second later.

"Draco... Ginny's loves me, I shouldn't... I can't do this to her." He pulled away slowly, trying to strengthen his resolve by crossing his arms resolutely.

"Oh, Harry, she's way ahead of you when it comes to adultery," Draco gave him a rare, small smile. "I suggest you contact her friend who she supposedly went shopping with."

"What!?" Harry exclaimed, looking winded.

"I've been... monitoring you little wife, and it seems that she has frequently been sneaking off with a certain man with whom she is hardly platonic with." Draco smirked smugly. "I have enough evidence to trigger a relatively speedy divorce, if you so... _desire_." To Draco's surprise Harry positively beamed.

"So, you're saying that I can separate from Ginny and not break her heart?" Harry quickly hugged the blonde, squeezing the air from his lungs. "And I'm free! Finally free, to be with you." Harry touched their foreheads together and Draco found his vision reduced to a pair of very green eyes.

"Sappy Gryffindor," he muttered, "And _technically_..." Draco found his voice muffled by a pair of enthusiastic, not to mention passionate, lips. He responded instantly. After all, he hadn't been kissed like that in years. They broke apart reluctantly.

"This won't be easy you know," Draco grumbled, his voice slightly hoarse.

"The stuff in my life never is," Harry replied simply.

"The world will be against us," the blonde continued.

"Their problem, not ours," he responded stubbornly.

"Your friends won't be exactly overjoyed," Draco said dryly, indicating how highly he held their opinion.

"I'll make them understand," Harry shrugged.

"You won't ever get rid of me, you know," Draco informed him, looking slightly petulant. Harry grinned.

"I'm counting on it, love." Draco smiled coyly, before jerking to check the clock on the station wall.

"Merlin... Potter, I have to go," he said crisply. Harry blinked.

"Oh. Yeah, I should probably get going myself." Harry smiled weakly. Draco gave him a sharp nod before pivoting to walk in the other direction.

"Hey, Malfoy," Harry called. Malfoy paused and turned slowly so only his head faced him.

"Yes, Potter? I haven't got all day." Harry smiled cheekily before blowing the icy blonde a kiss. Draco rolled his eyes.

"See you later?" Harry asked suddenly sounding unsure. Draco bolstered him with a stunning smile.

"Of course, I have to keep my sanity somehow, Potter!" he exclaimed. Harry grinned back and left the Platform a far happier person.

* * *

**What do you think? Eagerly awaiting your reviews! Wouldn't you hate to disappoint me? (May that question remain rhetorical...)**


End file.
